The First Step
by zenler
Summary: Things aren't as they seem. A quest for Azula emerges outta nowhere. With the aid of an unlikely group, it will put them all to the test in every level. But will they do it? ...Maybe.
1. Downfall

**A/N: Set after the defeat of Azula. I apologize for any errors still prevalent. Hope you enjoy!**

**The First Step**

**Chapter 1**

**Downfall**

_A fallen princess cries in agony as she falls into the grim clutches of insanity. The crimson light radiating throughout the sky could only atone her abrupt defeat. Zuko couldn't help but feel cheesy at this spectacle of madness and despair._

A puddle filled lay in front of Azula.

Her broken mind slowly comprehends what has happened.

Defeat

The puddle has steadily grown since its creation from the master waterbender, who defeated her. Its slow growth was created from her tears, a small fountain describing her feelings at the current moment. She could sense the onlookers witnessing her. But she didn't care as they would just feel pity for her.

As her pride slowly drained through her eyes, she could only think: The divine right to rule has betrayed her, like everything else in her life. She muttered as she wept "…filthy peasant". Then slowly raised her head out of shame and quickly glanced at the water tribe girl. The girl had a concerned yet sad expression.

But was she now a peasant? Tears stopped flowing down her cheeks. "Hmhmf I may not be Firelord but I'm still the princess, the princess of the fire nation."

Her thoughts muddled her head. She looked down at the puddle and inspected her reflection below. "What have I become?" Fresh tears flowed down her cheek and dropped into the puddle below.

(x)

"Zuko…" Azula muttered softly. "Can you do me a favour?" Her back straighten a little bit, limited by her restraints behind her. Zuko cautiously walked towards Azula with the help of Katara. Every step induced a small shock of pain across his chest. Every step was a great effort as his face reflected this.

"What's on your mind Azula?" Zuko replied with slight hesitation. He tried to make out a smile. He knew something bad was going to be said.

"I have disgraced the Fire Nation... So I'm asking you to kill me." She said with whatever pride remain. She looked at the ground with a flimsy focus to try and conceal her emotions. But it was clearly seen what she was feeling.

"Please… It's the only way to regain my honour" Her pride was entirely absent and only sorrow could be heard. Her neck slumped and it seems for the first time in her life, she was defeated physically and mentally. Defeat was new to her and she didn't know how to deal with it.

Zuko bent down while relinquishing Katara's grip in front of her, onto his knees. He grunted and held his chest in pain. "Trust me Azula, there is another way to redeem yourself" Zuko replied with a quirky smile on his face.

Before Azula could protest she found herself free from her makeshift shackles. She didn't know what to make of this. Her hands comforted her wrists as the shackles were a bit too tight.

"What are you doing Zuko?!" Katara gasped with surprise, her face filled with shock as she stepped back a little. "Don't worry, it's okay" He looked behind himself and gave Katara a convincing look. "Could you spare us a moment in private" He asks polity.  
Katara complies and walks away slowly towards the ceremonial hall unsure to trust his decision.

(x)

Azula was still looking at the ground but her gaze shifted towards her hands once more. Another set came upon them, and she was embraced by her brother. "Please don't ever say that again" He said softly and felt his little sister nod her head on his shoulder. She was shell-shocked, tired and didn't know what to think, or feel or do. Zuko then started to take off her armour with some difficulty. When the armour was finally off Zuko propped himself up with his sister and they proceeded where Katara went before. As they walked he could see bruises were her armour was. It seems she was in physical pain too but her withered face shown nothing of it.

The cityscape around them was burnt from their epic battle as blue and orange flames were still present. The flames radiated light around them and reflected off the water scattered from the second battle, a sight that reminded him of someone in Ba Sing Se. Even though he was in immense physical pain, he let out a sigh of relief and smiled softly. "It's over" He thought and saw Azula groggily look up and be phased by the beautiful light.

He carefully placed his sister on a banister and she just kept her eyes low with a sad expression written across her face. "I'll be back soon and we shall-"Azula passed out, with Zuko to catch her just in time. The injuries incurred in the battle left her exhausted. Although her expression was weathered with sadness he could see a slight smile form on her face. "Hopefully she'll be alright" He said to himself before calling for Katara.

(x)

She could feel light bounce off her face. Azula opened her eyes and they were greeted with the warm familiar glow. It was morning and she was in her bed at the Royal Palace. The princess closed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

As she slowly opened her eyes again she felt immensely relaxed. But this was short lived as she heard footsteps outside her room. "Was it a servant, assassin or even Zuzu?" She thought and found herself next to the door with her left ear placed to listen. "What am I even doing...?" She muttered scornfully as she opened the door and began to walk outside. Indeed it was just some servants carrying linen and haven't sensed her presence.

The princess was walking intently towards the kitchen but a couple servants greeted her. "Good morning princess was your rest-"The princess just ignored their greeting and walked past. As she walked her golden eyes met the floor with disgust and as she arrived at the kitchen she saw the familiar strange shoes. She looked up and saw her brother and glared at him accordingly.

"Azul-"She interrupted him with a tone of extreme hatred "You... What do you think you're doing with this... pe... peasant-"Suddenly she realized there were more than 2 people in the room, it was filled with enemies of the Fire Nation?! She could make out familiar faces of previous foes. The leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, her apparent boyfriend, her traitorous uncle, a young, blind peasant-

She entered a combat stance immediately and waited for them to respond. They replied with fearful expressions then glanced behind her. A hand grasped her shoulder. It could sense her tense muscles and she looked around to see it was her brother Zuko. "Azula, these are our friends." He said as comforting as he could. With this newly acquired intelligence, her stance grew sloppy and the people in the room let out a sigh of relief. As she was looking around for food she noticed the Avatar just entered the room. "Morning everyone" He remarked cheerfully, "Zuko's coronation starts in 10 minutes" and as he spotted Azula he let out a welp of surprise. He raised his arms quickly in defence and then looked at Zuko who had a confident look in his face, signalling there isn't anything to worry about. He replied with a smile and continued his walk to Katara.

Azula then dropped whatever was held in her hands. A jar of nuts crashed to the floor and several people in the room jumped in surprise. Pleased with this, she walked to her brother and intently looked at his dish. The room was quiet again. She could feel everyone was looking at her, but in caution. As she glanced around, they minded their own business. The Avatar was by Katara's side and they hugged each other. Fortunately this was close to her as she was still grabbing bread from Zuko's plate and was stuffing them into her pockets.

Casually she walked towards Aang and quickly grabbed his neck with great strength, letting her fingernails puncture his delicate skin and briskly threw him outside the room. A sickening thud was suddenly heard. Blood started to drip from her razer like fingernails.

She then grabbed Zuko and held their faces up close to ask a question. "Where is… my father? She asked with sheer malice. Zuko could feel the Avatars blood be plastered onto the back of his head. Everyone in the room got up. The Dragon of The West walked towards her and kept a respectful distance to say solemnly "My brother committed suicide in prison after his defeat" Azula's eyes focussed away from Zuko.

"Am I free now? What could this possibly mean for me…"? She thought quickly.

"His dying words were, he was proud of his daughter" Even though Azula was a people's person, She couldn't tell if he was lying or if he wanted him to lie. She saw his eyes move in direction of the exit. The Avatar was unconscious on the floor with blood dripping from his forehead and neck. "Azula its okay, no one is here to hurt you-"She interrupted with desperation "Because you all already have?" Her face felt red and she felt everyone focusing on her. Warmth was felt in her free hand. She lifted it up and saw blue flame erupting from her palm. She may be outnumbered but she still had a hostage. She bended the rich fire into a very refined one and spun Zuko around quickly, and held it to his neck. She wasn't going to take any chances with these people. "I'm going to have a private chat with Zuzu with no interruptions." Her voice had regained some pride and confidence but less of the latter and smirked slightly. Zuko motioned his friends everything was okay and was led outside the room. As they exited she let go of Zuko and he followed obediently in silence.

Behind her, she could sense brisk footsteps meaning the Avatar's friends rushed to his aid, also hearing the water tribe call out his name in fear. She smirked delightfully and walked gracefully at this development.

(x)

Azula finally stopped walking when she reached the old turtle duck pond. Zuko was quiet for the brief walk but opened his mouth to ask a simple question thoughtfully. "Azula, do you know where _our_ mother is?" She laughed and threw small pieces of bread into the pond; the turtle ducks gracefully ate her offerings. "I thought you were going to eat-"But he stopped. His eyes opened widely and let out a gasp. His mother was present the whole time, a hooded figure on a seat. The hood fell back onto her shoulders with the aid of slender, caring fingers. Despite the years apart, there wasn't a sign of aging, maybe he just didn't care what she looked like. Her voice was soft but comforting "Zuko..." It was apparent her cheeks were already stained by tears, but fresh tears started to form. "I have missed you so much" She got up quickly to be embraced by her son. "I missed you too" His head dug into her shoulder, a feeling he almost had forgotten.

Azula was still throwing bread bits into the pond. There wasn't any ducks present. Zuko was behind her and asked what she was doing and the meaning of her behaviour before. She looked behind and smirked to answer his question, as he turned her smile morphed into an agonising frown. "She never loved me… she thought I was a monster"

He started to walk off in preparation for his coronation. "Oh I know where mother is, but if I tell you, what will become of me…Fire-lord Zuko?" Her voice was filled with bitter and contempt. Zuko could only gasp at this new development. He had to be careful with his words now as he stopped and walked back to his sister.

Azula intently studied his face as he thought to himself and as he tried to speak he was interrupted by a Fire Sage. "Prince Zuko please come, it is time." Azula just smiled at Zuko's frustrated face, popped a bread bit into her mouth and looked back to the pond. The prince walked off trying to hide his frustration but his uneven, brisk pace revealed his truer feelings. Azula just giggled but stopped as she saw Mai walk past. Her jaw dropped and stared with great focus at her former friend she trusted. She got up and followed her stealthily with a wide menacing grin. "Oh Mai, it's time for a little reunion" the princess thought to herself with glee.

**A/N: I got no idea what I'm doing as I started and wrote bit of a quarter 4am. Thanks for your time. Sigh... I've edited it 4-5am again. It somehow feels better to do this so late- well early in the morning.**

**A/N: 2 Err this could have been released ages ago like real ages ago. Sigh I'll keep this in mind for the future. (Although what was written back then was a **_**very**_** rougher than what you see now)**

**All copyright goes to their respective owners. **I own nothing, or do I… muahahahaah


	2. Old Friends

**Chapter 2**

**Old Friends**

The princess was walking casually because she saw Mai was in a happy mood. No need to be stealthy here she thought as she entered a room. Mai wasn't anywhere to be found. "Impossible…" Azula thought as she walked out but was met with Mai's now surprised eyes right in front of her.

What was more surprising, Mai tried to apologize as she muttered the first syllable countless times. Azula could feel a tingling feeling in her stomach, she wondered what it was. Mai's hand was bloody and she realised what has happened. "Mai..." Azula tried to say but she tasted blood, and felt it leak out of her mouth. The taste was quite bitter as she clutched her new wound. There was a sudden clang as a knife fell to the ground, it was covered with blood.

She fell to her knees and looked at the ground with a confused daze. "Was this what I really desire…?" Her arms were the only thing to keep her upright. "Probably…"The last thing she remembered was her old friend calling for help, and a girl in a strange yet familiar uniform quickly ran to her. The girl screamed slightly as her arms gave out. She collapsed onto the concrete, splattering her blood on the ground below her. "Thanks Mai…" Azula spluttered as her eyes shut. A nearby servant ran over then picked up the princess, and rushed her to the infirmary.

(x)

Azula let out a breath of air. Life! She was alive!? "But how…" She was very confused; she wanted to die than live out this withered existence. Her eyes opened slowly once more to be greeted by-"She's awake! "Zuko..?" The princess saw people around the room rush towards her bed, but realised there was someone by her side, clutching her hand. "Mother…" Azula called weakly. But she vanished as it was Zuko holding her hand. Unable to decipher what her sister said, he replied "Yes Azula?" Then she felt her stomach and immense pain started to flow throughout her body. She cried in pain but it quickly subdued and she saw an eerie blue glow erupt from her stomach. She started to panic as she saw the water tribe girl- "What is this treachery?!" she screamed intensely. Her body started to ache terribly and felt soft hands brace her down on the bed. "Just rest, please" Zuko's voice was very concerned. His eyes tried to hide emotions. "He's hiding something…" Azula thought briefly before resting again. Zuko distantly reflected on recent events.

If she was brought in a minute later her wounds would have been fatal. Luckily Katara was here healing Aang, and had the will to heal the attacker of her best friend. He examined her body; it was completely wrapped in bandages. Before they were applied he saw the large bruises she received from their Agni Kai. He suspected it was his strike before the lightning fiasco that hit her, thus she was hurled to the ground, hard. "How much more can this young body endure" He thought to himself bitterly.

(x)

Azula woke up to find herself alone in the darkness of night, only the moon lit her surroundings. She clutched her stomach in agony… and hunger as she struggled to rise from her bed. "Do you need any help?" A familiar voice asked politely in the darkness. She turned to the voice and saw it was Mai's. Distraught from her attacker's presence, Azula got up instantly and stumbled back. Mai walked a few steps forward only to be met with Azula stumbling backwards into a corner of the room. "Stay away! Azula cried in pain, spilling her once contained emotions and fell to the ground. Only then Mai realised to back off, and quickly turned around to find help. When she left the room Azula got up and started to run, clutching her injured stomach.

She ran as fast as she could though the palace, but it was rather slow because of her injuries. The only place she felt safe was the pond. But alas she was met by a servant. She tried to hide her injuries with her gown and looked at the ground and walked at a normal pace. "My princess, are you-"She ignored him and later she whipped out a hand to firebended her signature blue flame as a light source. Even though it was quite small, it was enough. She was almost there but she could hear the search party desperately calling out her name. Nonetheless she made it and sat down next to the pond peacefully.

Iroh was the first to find her there. He sat down next to her and asked "What are you doing here Azula?" His face was firm yet very worried. She responded quietly "Mother…" He didn't know what she meant and was puzzled so he asked again "Do you know where she is?" and Azula replied in the same tone. "She's dead…" She felt her stomach feel tender and blood dripped to the ground and it reflected blissfully in the moonlight. "Oh… if you don't mind telling me how-""Because I killed her" Azula interrupted as uncle gasped, and tried to make sense of this situation. Then Zuko appeared out of nowhere to greet his sister with untold happiness. "He didn't he hear me I hope-"His words interrupted her thoughts.

"No matter what you've done, I still love you Azula" She could feel tears slide down his cheeks onto her shoulder. "I'm sorry" She muttered solemnly. "Don't worry Azula, everything will be… okay" He cried softly.

Iroh was supremely surprised at his nephew's actions to be confused again whether to feel remorse or be proud for his nephew. Alas he looked at his relatives with tears in his eyes. This event signalled something good, _the first step_ of repairing a broken relationship. But just as this new event unfolded he noticed Azula's blood cloud the water. Zuko noticed it as well just as his sister whispered "Goodbye Zuzu… I love you-"

Her body relaxed into his arms. He could only hug his little sister as he cried for he knew her suffering came to an end.

**Anyways somehow I've got an idea to continue this. If you prefer this ending then I would suggest not continuing due to the, err… curious direction I'm taking. Eh sorry about the change of style, it's probably due to laziness and an overflow of ideas. Thanks for your time, of course.**

**Stay flamin', Sifu reader-mon**


	3. Renaissance

**(Note if you're satisfied with the ending of the last chapter, I don't mind if you stop reading. Lmao I should take this more seriously because when I proof read it's as if I'm reading an actual fanfic so I forget what I'm doing, and you know authors bias doesn't help either.)**

**A/N: Whaale wail wale, this chapter is such a mess in my opinion, and the recently written chapter even more so. It seems a lot is going so fast like chap 3 and 4 could be split into multiple, longer chapters instead of these shorter, error filled things. As you've already guessed, this fic is a lot AU I think, hopefully I'm getting that correct. Anyways thanks for reading so far and hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 – Renaissance **

"Katara, please help her" Zuko bellowed with pure agony. Tears freely rolled down his cheeks.

The master waterbender nodded briefly, knowing there was nothing she could do. "I'll do what I can." Her hands infused with the pond's water and glowed as it was transferred onto Azula's fatal wound.

"Zuko there is nothing I can-"

Katara could only continue in pity as Aang's fire bending teacher whimpered, cradling his sister in his arms.

Iroh could only watch as he felt very responsible for the recent turn of events. _If only I could have done the same for my niece, as I did for Zuko. _He bowed his head in regretful shame.

(x)

Azula awoke to find herself alone on hill surrounded by a foggy mist. As she stood up on shaky knees, she realized that she wasn't alone. Behind her dressed in robes of deep red sat Avatar Roku and her mother, Lady Ursa.

"Hello Azula, I am Avatar Roku."

She could only stare with caution and confusion. Before she could speak, Roku spoke with a sense of urgency.

"Your questions will be answered later as there is a more important matter. You will be returned to the mortal world with a quest of redemption. An evil has risen and only you can bring it to an end." His voice beckoned. "A similar soul shall be brought forth to aid you in this quest as well.

Azula responded with a bitter laugh. It was cut short as she gazed at Ursa's smile. She could feel her heart ripple and suddenly fainted into familiar darkness.

(x)

Azula opened her eyes once more only to see darkness. Her warm breath could be felt against a familiar smelling cloak. As she pulled it off, she recognised it as part of the Firelord's attire.

"Zuko..?" Her voice is soft against the desolate silence. Using the cloak against the cold night air, she examined her surroundings.

The turtle duck pond was the first thing she could see. Its once clear waters have now been clouded with a red mist, her blood. Then she realized what had happened and checked her injury. It was gone but blood stained her clothes. As she looked around again several thoughts struck her mind.

Something is off, where was Zuko and his friends, or any servant for that matter.

Even at this hour, daybreak, there would be servants preparing today's breakfast, or running errands. But there was just an unwavering silence. Still very weak from the recent turn of events, Azula fell back and fainted. Just as she passed out, she spied a figure next to her.

"Uhuhm what time is it, wait, and hold a sec." A strange figure was lying next to Azula. He felt his surroundings and realized he wasn't in his Republic City apartment no more, or was lying next to a princess. His gaze shifted into a curious browse with devious intent as it met Azula's.

"And who might you be, pretty lips." The strange man seductively queried Azula.

She could only respond with a mountainous gaze, grievously furrowing her brows in in contempt.

As he noticed her vindictive gaze he introduced himself awkwardly.

"Anyways, the name's Tahno, 3 Time probending champ, Captain of the Wolf Bats-"

He narrowed his eyes slightly and licked his lips.

"-and a killer in the sack, if I say so myself." He gloated generously as a smirked formed across his sleek face.

Azula only felt dizzy and weary at his attempts of banter. Before she could think some more, a relentless scream wailed from inside the palace. As strange as it sounded very feminine, she could sense it was Zuko. She sighed as her legs propped up with speed that rivalled Ty Lee and precision of Mai.

"Hey babe where you goin'?" She walked off without a word. From the looks of things he noticed there too wasn't anyone around and decided it was best to follow the mysterious yet elegant girl. Before he followed her, he made twirled his hair to achieve max style and flawlessness. His first attempt yielded poor results so he tried again. After this he distracted himself and lost sight of Azula. "Hah-"He twirled his fabulous hair once again.

"Emo Tahno?" The slender fingers pulled and straightened. The waterbender regarded himself in an adjacent mirror hanging from a wall.

"Sexy Tahno?" His fingers twirled his hair in the ordinary manner. "Hahah I'm always sexy, oh wait…" He examined his surroundings and noticed the colour scheme was blood red and remembered.

"Ah crap, where'd that girl go-"He walked further into the palace cautiously.

"Zuko! What the Roku happened here?"

Tahno ran to the voice and found himself with the elegant girl yet once again. Only to find to witness something very disturbing, a chill went down his slender figure. He braced himself and slapped his fingers over his eyes in attempt to shield himself from the horror.

"I don't know what happened, I just found her like this." Zuko splurged as he couldn't fathom this either. He was cradling a young girl's upper half, the lower twitching a few feet away.

At once Azula was at the prince's side and applied fire bending to the fallen young bender of earth. The blind girl could only shout in pain as Azula applied her rich fire. She grabbed Zukos robes and muttered out.

"T-Tell m... my parents … I-I'll be... Okay" Zukos hand clasped her trembling cheek and bent down to softly kiss her forehead. "I will." Toph's trembling lips finally wavered and stopped.

As the young bender fainted from blood loss Zuko added. "We need to find Katara ASAP. Only her healing capabilities have a chance at saving Toph." His façade was utterly detached from reality.

"What, the peasant?" Azula spoke before vomiting to the side. This caused Tahno to run out from the room swiftly, to do the same. When he recovered himself he saw the girl walk out from the palace and sit next to the ruined pond. As he walked towards her, she threw bits of bread in the pond.

"Hey alright, what's happening, and I also did not catch yah name." His puzzled expression betrayed his once cool exterior. Her eyes wistfully gazed the clouded pond with lifeless eyes.

"…I am princess Azula, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai. I cannot… imagine what put these events into motion."

She paused after her bread supply depleted and stood up gently. Her voice spoke with unguided melancholy.

"I _assume_ you're not-." Tahno met her eyes examining his stylised hair. He interjected.

"I guess, also, I assume I'm in the Fire Nation. But this is something I've only seen in history books or paintings." He gazes around the palace. "I already said I come from Republic City."

As he spoke he didn't notice the princess advance and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Not real." She raised an eyebrow in surprise, but her stoic face kept unreadable.

"Since I have hallucinated my dear mother many a time and Zuzu didn't recognise your existence. Although… I guess the unprecedented injury sustained by the young earth bender did cloud his attention. I hope her condition improves, or not, to save further agony and despair." Her eyes looked straight into Tahno's, causing the waterbender to look away. As his gaze fell he noticed the excessive blood stain on her robes.

His voice wavered as he thought of the worst. His gaze clung onto the damp blood, overshadowing the colour of her robe. "Are you okay? I don't know what is going on but-"

Azula only sighed and shrugged it off as her body ached from exhaustion, already overtime on her energy reserves. Her body needed food to recover and sleep to repair. She gestured Tahno to follow her into the main kitchen for food. He reluctantly followed and as they entered deeper into the behemoth that is the palace, he noticed the blood stains splattered, and wiped across the prestigious floor. The putrid smell entered his lungs and instantly brought his arm to his nose. His act of defence came unnoticed from the princess as she casually advanced unhindered by the stench. As they ventured deeper it was apparent there was multiple layers of blood and flesh. By this time Azula had produce a small flame as the torches around haven't been replenished for quite some time.

Just before they reached the kitchen, Tahno decided to take a breather and sit down on a nearby bench. His arms instantly covered his face to in an attempt to safeguard himself from sensing the nightmare. Azula sensed this and turned sideways for a moment before walking forward and arriving at one of her objectives.

(x)

As Zuko gently lowered the delicate earth bender, he pondered where the master water bender could be. His quick pondering was cut short by indiscrete muttering and rambling. The voice was heavy in care in kindness but otherwise strained and weak. By some miracle it was the young master water bender, Katara.

"Aang… A- Ah- Aang… h-how could yu-you l-l... let this… hap-p-p-"Her apathetic gaze shifted from the dark corridors to his own. The robes covering stuck to her slim body, the cause; they were soaked with rich, freshly pasted blood. Her boots squished as she aimlessly walked. Her once cool, responsible, motherly attitude is no more. Now replaced with a disconnect from reality and utter hopelessness and despair. Zuko's eyes widened in pure shock, he couldn't fathom or reason this situation.

"Hey, Katara… do you know what has happened?" His grainy voice trembled with fear. "I found half of… Toph, so could you come and help?"

At first there wasn't a reaction from Katara. There was nothing just her longing tired gaze directed at Zuko himself. After a few tense seconds she abruptly let out a cry of pain that sparked malicious laughter.

"THIS is-isn't REAL ZU...KO… oh" Her eyes watered. "ONLY… I… know… b-blood bending-"Small cuts appeared on her dark delicate features, her laughter tearing them up slowly, turning the small precise cuts into larger indirect gashes.

Her kind mouth grizzly transformed into a vindictive smirk, which hungers the blood of innocent flesh.

"So Zuzu-"His heart spiked "Where is our dear Toph. I would love to catch up once again." Her eyes flashed pure madness and decay.

"She… somehow escaped me some time ago, and we weren't finished with our little… _experiment_."

Zuko staggered back.

"Oh don't leave, dear brother; it would be ever so fun to join us."

Zuko staggered back once more, muttering in extreme caution. "Brother?" His mind searched for the name. "Where is Sokka, Katara?"

Somehow Katara's smile grew wider.

(x)

Azula looked in dismay as the kitchen was in ruin. It looked like a horde of hog monkeys stormed in, ate all the food and suddenly exploded. Blood was utterly everywhere and bits of flesh scattered the floor and exterior design. She tiptoed around the kitchen with great care to not step in anything unsavoury. The large doors of the pantry were closed and revealed the stocks of ordered food still plentiful. Her eyes wavered to the preserved section and politely picked out and stuffed her pockets. After her pockets were well furnished, she decided to eat.

As she made her way to her quarters, Tahno was still sitting on the bench cradling his face in his hands. Tear drops plummeted from cracks in between his fingers. Azula decided to stride close and tap his shoulder softly.

"I just… want to go home. Okay?" His voice cracked as his hair drooped thus covering his withered face, raw from crying, recovering from despair. "Where am I exactly, I sense this is Fire Nation from the bracing colour scheme." He looked up to meet Azula's nonchalance eyes. She replied with mild concern highlighting her insufficient sleep.

"You're in the Fire Nation palace a few days after the second coming of Sozin's Comet." She sighed blissfully. "My only concern now is rest; you can join me in my quarters if you wish." Her voice resonated sweetly emphasizing her noble status. Tahno managed a weak smile at this development. Azula narrowed her eyes slightly in reply causing Tahno to scowl lightly. Pleased with this, the princess smiled sweetly and gracefully walked to her luxurious chamber.

As the pair walked quietly through the palace they encountered Zuko rocking the late Katara in a bloody embrace.

(x)

Zuko found himself in a very undesirable place indeed. The wicked smile smeared across the water benders face only grew wider and more menacing. He froze when she walked across the short distance separating them. As she advanced, blood flowed from the many small incisions on her face. The blood freely rand down her cheeks to her neck, then mixed with the blood already on her robe. Strangely Zuko saw something strange in her deranged eyes. _She wanted him. Oh spirits no._ He could only gasp in shock as she nodded just if she read his mind. _Well there is only one thing I can do… _As the brief distance came close, he lunged and embraced her bloody lips. This shocked Katara greatly, causing her to lose control and inevitably explode from her bloody prison. Shortly after the putrid explosion, Zuko found her on the ground breathing lightly.

"I'm so…-"She gurgled. "-for… this. "The fire bender grasped her tightly as her body went limp in his arms.

Zuko could only feel very confused and cheesy regarding recent events. He sighed in contempt. Wishing things could go back to normal, whatever that may be.

(x)

Zuko's ears slightly pricked at the tone of nearby footsteps.

"Evening, Zuko. I suggest taking a bath then rest. We'll deal with this mess tomorrow." Azula walked past her weeping brother. "Good night, Zuzu."

Tahno followed her without question, trying his best not to impede or touch the prince and his business. After a short while later they arrived at the princess's chambers. As they entered Azula took off her gown without warning and hanged on a hook behind the door. Tahno gasped buy instantly recognise the pale bruise marks and scrapes. He immediately asked for a source of water and Azula gestured to the bathroom politely. When he returned, he suggested she should sit on her chair next to her dresser. He didn't take any notice of her bareness and bended some water from the basin and started to work on her injuries. After a few minutes he relinquished the healing water and asked the princess to rest. She agreed to share the bed with him after this. During the process Azula kept silent but as they got comfortable in bed, she whispered thanks. Tahno could only smile as Azula reminded him of a friend back home.

(x)

A few minutes passed from his encounter with his sister so Zuko decided it was time to rest. He walked silently through the palace to be greeted by no living person. When he arrived at his quarters he immediately set forth a bath and new change of clothes. After getting cleaned up the scared prince walked to the balcony facing east overlooking the capital. But just as he was close his nose curdled at a putrid stench. After this he cautiously entered the balcony space on light toes. Next to the railing sitting in a chair was Mai sprawled over a lawn chair. Her eyes solemnly closed surrounded by a peaceful façade. But her wrists were cut with precision, only something Mai could do. Zuko fell to his knees and cried into her lifeless body. As he recovered his senses he got up and kissed her cheek, and whispered a sincere good night to his fallen betrothed. During this he noticed a small scroll on the table adjacent. He slowly grasped and unrolled it to carefully inspect its contents.

_Zuko,_

_It is time for me to say my goodbyes.- _

Reluctantly he read further, knowing it would hurt very dearly. The serenity portrayed on his love's face expressed enough detail. He couldn't endure any more. The scroll burnt quickly in his hands and its ashes fell away in the wind. Only then he made it back to his bed and rested quietly.

In the distance, the small city burned quietly, not a whisper could be heard, only the crackling of fire and the rumble of a distant memory.

**A/N: I've seriously got like um… no idea. Trust me there is a plan for the story, just I've got no idea how to implement it right now. Hopefully this introduces everything and stuff. \\ Aaand you know, life, so I've got no idea when I can update. (I could update like every day if I really wanted too though I guess… just it'll be as rough as Toph's calloused feet. But I guess some people like that ****_stuff, the dull odour fills your senses ecstatically as her screams fuel your lust-_****WHAT, ghet outtha here, get out of here stalker! **

**_Sigh_**** my rough as dried nutsack Russian accent betrays its purpose… I could write some cheesy hilarious lemon if someone requests, more like ****_begs_**** for it. It won't be too hard I guess, just ask Tom about err… his tales with Bruce Willis I've developed. Whatever gets your kink going…oh monkeyfeathers! Who what no probably going on it is, elephant cloud!…. **

**UMM YES, Have a Flamin' day, ****_Mai_**** your fire within burn brightly. **

**Chapter 4 is *complete*. But it feels very incomplete like this chapter. **


	4. Dainty involved

**Chapter 4**

**Dainty involved **

Zuko woke up with a start. His eyes opened in elusive fear. A fear that felt so real, that only could be explained as a vicious nightmare. _Was it?_

"Zuko stop being an ass and let me sleep". Mai exclaimed with an angry, yet dopey whisper.

Zuko only widened his eyes more so to sit up and examine his surroundings. It's his bedroom, and Mai is alive here!"

"Mai I missed you so much, what happened?" He hugged her in a tenacious hug competing with Ty Lee's level of enthusiasm. Mai could only sigh in quiet annoyance as she tried to sleep. He quickly picked with her arms and examined her wrists to find them pale, pristine and flawless as usual. After, Zuko grasped his dear friend in his arms, not relenting her escape for anything.

"Geez Zuko you just went to empty your bowels, you tell me." Her eyes softened. "Although, I like the attention. Has Ty Lee gotten to you or something?" A faint smile faded across her sharp exterior.

"Oh it's nothing; it was a bad dream. Just a bad dream Mai." He whispered silently with joy. "Let's be together forever, I love you so much. I'm sorry for every heartache I've caused." As he spoke, tears rolled down his cheeks, to fall onto Mai.

"I already know that, tell me something I don't know". The future Fire Lady whispered quietly before taking her leave into a blissful slumber, with Zuko following suite shortly after.

(x)

Tahno woke up feeling something graze his cheek. As he opened his eyes, he noticed 2 large men with halberds directing themselves at him.

"What is the meaning of this young man?" The stone expression of a guard relented into a scowl. "You better have a good explanation for this-". Tahno could only gasped in shock before recovering himself, only then he notices he isn't wearing any pants. Oh man this is like a nightmare, wait she's right there!

Azula silently enters the room with a mischievous smirk.

Tahno spluttered whilst raising his arm "Listen gentlemen the lady-". As the guard's noticed this, one of them quickly stabbed his weapon into his cheek, just before penetrating his skin. "That is Princess Azula for you, show some respect."

Her smirk grew with the crossing of her arms and slight narrowing of her eyes.

"Uh, yes, Princess _Azula_ said it was fine for me to sleep here". Azula raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Is this true Princess?" A guard asked briskly, leaving Azula to answer. But she initially didn't, as she inspected her finger nails out of perpetual boredom.

"Ah, don't be alarmed guards, this is true." The guards lowered their weapons. "But do keep a watchful eye on him, just in case. You're dismissed" Her voice resonated sweetly with elegance and control.

"As you wish princess." The guards bowed and left.

Tahno buried his eyes in a vindictive glare. "Okay _Azula_, what was that".

"What was what?" The princess walked to her wardrobe and opened it.

The waterbender covered and wrapped his lower body with a blanket and walked towards her. "You know, the guards, and more importantly, my clothes!?" He raised an arm to make a point. "Is this just a joke to you?"

After fondling with some clothes Azula replied. "Yes. Hilarious wasn't it?" Then with two fingers she quickly cut the sheet covering Tahno in half with precise, refined fire bending. As Tahno whelped in surprise she raised her arm and pointed to her bathroom. "Your clothes are in their, make haste so we don't miss breakfast."

Only after noticing a stack of clothes her other arm, he realized she wanted to get changed. "Oh, righteo…" He started to walk and turned his head. "…Sweet lips". A split second after he whelped again as his robe encountered a small fireball, grazing his bottom. He quickly made way to the bathroom, swiftly jumped into his clothes and exit to the princess's quarters once more.

At his surprise, it seems Azula was waiting as her face represented a stony, stoic façade. "Took you long enough, let's be on our way." Tahno complied and they exited the room and walked in silence.

Before Azula arrived for breakfast, Zuko was brooding over the events in the strange yet inquisitive nightmare. Only some parts of the dream were clear, he remembers half of Toph, the madness of Katara and the state of Mai. As he tried to recall more details of the plague of darkness inhibiting inside the palace, he tried to put a meaning to all of this.

"Hey, I don't know about you, but I'm starving so let's eat." A voice of utter boredom and coolness resonated through his ears. "I'm sure that dream was nothing Zuko, it wasn't real." A hand reached up to grasp his cheek softly as two kind eyes greeted his own. Zuko smiled in reply. "Yeah. It's nothing, let's eat."

(x)

In the noble mess hall, a place usually used for visiting families, but now holds seat to the young heroes and their relatives. This space is only where they all can eat together. But this morning, they ate in cautious and curious silence. Although eating their gazes meet their delicious meal, each other, but mostly at Tahno. Tahno's attention was towards the vast collection of cutlery placed before him. Even though he was brought up in a privileged home, he has never encountered such a challenge like this. _I bet this is princess Azula's doing_. His thoughts stand correct as she sat at the head of the table, using the many forks, spoons and knifes in a perfect manner. Tahno could only sigh as he picked up a reasonable fork and knife to eat this prestigious omelette. _Heh, back home these things were yellow… this thing looks like a meaty painting, splattered together slimy glue._

As he used his utensils he heard a chuckle with its source smirk coldly as she drank from a shiny goblet. He replied defiantly shoving several large mouthfuls of this muck to his surprise, which was very spicy, with an after taste of… fire. Tahno's cheeks instantly expulsed into a deep red resonating the fire within. "Water! I need it… Oh goodness" He tried to say but instead he managed to splutter obtusely, creating a half chewed rain of burning emotion. Azula rested forward, clasping her hands together to think for a moment as Tahno struggled to breath and gagged, thus releasing more relentless muck. For a split second their eyes locked and in an instant the princess stood up, grasping her goblet and threw its contents across the table at Tahno.

As the grape juice escaped its shiny prison, Tahno understood immediately using waterbending to pull the water into his mouth as the last of the food spilled out. At first this relieved him; he rested himself back into his seat to nod at his savoir only to realize her gruesome smirk. _Wait, something isn't-ARRGHAHAHHAHAH, IT BURNS. _He quickly thought before rising again and grasping his neck as it was burnt severely. _Boiling water, wait how- oh… firebender._ Without thinking Tahno waterbended liquid from a tea cup nearby, cooled it and used it to heal his neck, then drank it, to douse the ruthless fire inside.

Only then he realized the whole room was staring at him blankly, a hard stare from a scared teen and cheerful laughter from a young, blind, girl… _Not in half?_ And Azula wasn't present. As he tried to sit down again, the scared teen got up and asked to speak with him in an adjacent room. Tahno took the chance to escape the mocking laughter and confused stares.

"Okay firstly, who are you." Zuko asked the strange man. "And did you encounter weird dream last night?" His voice stuttered with stress and fear. But his eyes were fixed in a glare, his left eye narrowed further due to the scar.

"Uhm, the name is Tahno, and err; yes there was some weird stuff. I saw you there too man." The waterbender's voice was similar to the prince, slightly more focussed though. It appears they were both in a study as Tahno sat down on a chair. As he sat Zuko introduced himself through a voice of indifference.

"Oh…sorry, I'm Zuko by the way. Are you a merchant or a noble by any chance?"

"No, he's just a peasant waterbender." Azula chipped in, leaning on the frame of the door, inspecting her pristine fingernails. "I don't know where he came from, as soon as I awoke earlier today, he was next to me." She walked in swiftly and closed the door. "Also I was present during this _dream_." Azula walked to beside them, focusing on Tahno while crossing her arms.

"So Tahno, who is the Avatar." Her eyes narrowed.

"That would be Avatar Korra, she returned my waterbending after the defeat of Amon."

The royal siblings quickly regarded each other in silence. Though Zuko was dumbstruck, Azula thought carefully.

"Okay, what do you know of Avatar Aang, and the hundred year war." As she waited for an answer, Tahno got up and picked a random book of a shelf. "Oh that's ancient history, like a hundred years ago or something, I'm not really into history, you know?" He looked intently in the book as he opened it to notice the-

Silence

Tahno broke the awkward silence with a question, spoken with curiosity. "Am I still dreaming? The Fire Nation is such a long way away from me, and even with the fasted air ship it would take a day to get there. But you said I'm at the palace, that's in the capital. So I guess I'm still dreaming in my Republic City apartment… Right?" He put down the book and scratched the back of his head. "What could this mean then, if I'm not?"

More silence.

"I don't know" Azula could only say.

Zuko was staring at him in caution, only to throw his glance at his sister, who returned it with a frown."

"But I don't think it's good."

Before long, a servant requested the presence of Zuko and he departed swiftly from the study. This left a confused Tahno sitting in a chair thinking of home, with a fire princess standing adjacent, deep in thought. As a necessary precaution, Azula made sure the door was shut and the lock engaged.

"Tahno, do you remember being in the spirit world with Avatar Roku and an older lady?" By the end of the sentence, she was spitting venom. Tahno pondered hard whether he should reply with the truth, a mixture with a lie, or just a lie altogether for that matter. He pondered hard as he knew the princess had the power and authority to kick his ass either way. He figured the truth would earn him the least painful punishment.

"I uhh-" He pauses in thought "Remember some old man talking to me, next to a sweet lady." Azula stared black daggers through narrowed eyes. "About some quest, redemption uhm-

Before he could complete his sentence, Azula briefly closed her eyes and fell to the ground. Tahno screamed as a thousand cuts appeared on her perfect skin, the blood slowly seeping out onto the marble floor. The probending captain fell to his knees and grasp the princess, using her blood in an attempt to heal.

A reddish glow illuminated the healer as he franticly kept his wits about him.

"Hey sweet lips, everything is going to be okay". He muttered as he attempted to heal as he sat down and pulled the fallen princess into his lap.

"Everything is gonna be okay." Cuts started to appear on himself.

People outside started to scream. Distant rumbling of elements echoed throughout the palace halls.

"Don't worry Azula-". Their shared blood loss accumulated to a small pool.

"Everything-"Tahno's hands started to wither.

"Is… going-"He kept trying to heal despite losing focus.

"To be-"As a last ditch effort, he quickly scabbed their cuts with frozen blood with a quick, flickering gesture.

"…okay" His left eye was torn apart as he passed out and fell back into darkness.

(X)

**A/N2: Okay I added a bit more stuff, a teaser for the next chapter I think. If I ever develop this anime I've been planning, I think it'll share some similarities of this fanfic I'm writing right now. Anyways still getting used to this random 'Happy Hacking Keyboard' as its layout is a bit different to regular, traditional keyboards, but it's still QWERTY kinda xD. **

**A/N1: Ah a break from the horror… Heh be prepared for the next chapter, gets intense, so intense, it's inside a tent- intents. Ah late night writing, how I missed this. ****_Eh how I miss the errors_****, I should really wear my glasses lol… just from once glance through, there was a lot of stuff wrong, probably more when I check later. Zomg I still randomly fixed stuff even 30-40something hours without sleep c: This chapter could probably be a lot longer but… Anyways, Stay Flamin'!**

**Yus the multiple A/N's are here because you know how it is, uh huh and now I've got a cold because I'd rather read fanfiction on my kindle instead of sleeping. **


	5. Dainty Unleashed

**Chapter 5**

**Dainty unleashed**

Azula felt faint. She tried to open her eyes but nothing happened.

Nothing at all

The rustic flavour of blood filled her senses.

She tasted it on her tongue. _If it could be called that_

She smelt it in the air. _A petite intake through her nose almost drowned her._

She could hear the splatter of small drops, falling from-

…everywhere, and from within

It was wet and something beneath her was rising periodically then falling. Something warm, pale with luscious hair sprawled all over. It's rough state reflected her facial features.

_If only there was something to observe with_

Azula raised her damp arm, raising her moist robe in the process. Her fingers were cold and shaking. Something slid off the top of her palm; it shattered when it fell onto the marble floor. She reached up higher to inspect her eyes.

Nimble fingers cautiously reached its respective eyebrows to slowly slide down.

Into… slimy large concave cavities

The princess tried to scream in total terror but only a gargled, putrid mess was expelled. This awoke up the person underneath her.

(x)

Golden eyes awoke from an unwanted slumber. Zuko's eyes quickly surveyed the area, he was on his bed, under the covers.

Was I dreaming, even asleep?

He quickly sat up, the moon was shining brightly through the open balcony window. As he tried to get up from the bed, Zuko quickly realized there was a hand lightly grasping his own. Mai, he thought.

"Hey Mai…"Using his free hand, he rubbed his eyes indistinctly. "I'm going to make a cup of tea, would you like any?"

No response.

The fire prince only shrugged and got up, pulling his friend's hand with him.

(x)

"Ah ginseng tea, you will always be my favourite." Iroh undressed and climbed into a large cooking cauldron. "Let us be together, as one." The dragon of the west bended and superheated the water as he smiled.

(x)

"It's just… medicine. Let's go home brother… Let's start over."

The last waterbender of the southern pole grasped her brother's heart from outside with her left arm. Her arching fingers felt every angelic beat.

"Mother is waiting for us Sokka, she has told me she never loved us. How our lives are utterly pointless, and we're just a waste of resources. I think we need a family meeting."

Katara's right arm tensed and found its target.

"Father don't do anything rash now?" A whalebone club fell to the ground with a sickening crack. "Oh but you don't do anything for us… You let her die. Perhaps it's what you wanted after all"

She relinquished her morbid grasp on the chief, her arm fell idle by her side. "Our dear mother is dying to see us. So is Sokka I think." Her eyes glinted in the moonlight. "Would you like to do the honours, father?"

Before Hakoda could even speak, he felt himself pick up the club and stutter to his son.

"Three" He raised the club as his arm started to shake violently.

"Two-one!" The club instantly fell with unnatural force and shattered Sokka's skull. Blood splattered from onto the boy's father.

Katara begun to laugh manically with her eyes not focusing on any object, her right arm still very focussed on her father. Tears started to roll down his blood stained face.

"Wahaha! I think it's my turn now." Using both her arms Katara manoeuvred her father in front of her in a smooth fashion, her blood bending found no resistance. As she raised her arms, the bloody club in his hands moved similarly. At the apex her eyes started into defiant ones. "She is waiting for us, she told me how much she really wants to talk to you, father-"The club fell and pulverised her crown.

Hakoda could only breath raggedly, discard the club and fell to his knees as his children lay fallen adjacent to his boots. He started to cry and moan as he picked his children up with hard grasps within calloused fingers.

"I'm coming my love, I'm…" He laid down his children.

"…coming…" A bloody hand picked up a whalebone club.

"…my love".

A single crack was followed by a crumpling of a body.

(x)

"It's time you learned." Avatar Roku furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes. "It's time you learned that Azula… was your grandmother, Tahno."

"AAHHH!" Tahno exclaimed as he woke up.

"I'm only joking, or am I. Now, follow me."

The waterbender meekly followed, anxiously rubbing his arms. Avatar Roku briskly lead him through a misty swamp to quite a clear hilly area. A beautiful woman sat at the top that Roku was leading him to. "This is Lady Ursa, and she will explain what she can in the brief time we have.

"Tahno, firstly you cannot tell Azula anything I tell you until I return. There is a sickness wreaking havoc in the mortal world, mostly affecting waterbenders, but any type of bender can be affected. But you are immune since-"

The waterbender was roused instantly from slumber as his ears picked a heart piercing scream.

(x)

**A/N: It seems for now I've got no idea when I can upload or write this. Well unless you like badly written disturbing fiction, I suggest reading something else. For all the Azula x Tahno people, I am truly sorry that this piece isn't 'normal', I'm just writing whatever comes to mind from a basic plotline. I hope of the people who actually read this, its not really $%#! and thanks I guess.**


	6. Dainty Complete Part 1

**Chapter 6 Dainty Complete Part 1**

Azula screamed before actually regaining her senses fully. This time instead of an inaudible gurgle, there was an ear piercing cry which awoke another being underneath her.

Tahno woke up feeling very obstructed, making him panic. The person tangled with his limbs above was hyperventilating and flailing.

"Azula, it's okay! Stop. Moving… Please!"

As soon as his voice tickled her ear's she instantly stopped, but then felt something slowly slide up then flicker down. Just before it broke contact with her body, she reached around and instantly grabbed it in a death grip not knowing what it was; just it was unknown and right now, a threat.

In the moonlight Tahno's face lit up like a dragon lantern.

"Azula please let-"His voice quivering in fear was interrupted briskly.

"-Go?" Azula answered and then realized what she was holding on to, then passed out."

(x)

**CRACKLE… BOOM, DIZZ-BAAOOM!**

A thunderstorm rages above the fire nation capital. For an instant, the cell of the once esteemed fire lord becomes illuminated. His once proud features are now in a state of disrepair as his trimmed goatee is now fully developed beard, sleep covers his embellished eyelashes.

Footsteps fill the air nearby as Ozai pondered.

"Hah… I still remember when I-"

His ramble was quickly interjected by a sharp, commanding voice.

"Father…"

The last vowel carried out for longer than necessary.

At first there was silence, pure shock, then the abrupt feeling of 'cheesy'.

What surprised Ozai more was his daughter swiftly kicking down the cell's door and walking up to himself. Two others entered the cell after her lead; a young male and a girl, both carrying disgruntled expressions.

"Ah… King of getting' his ass whupped. We meet… Again."

"Hah yeah… It's the loser-lord!"

Ozai's features tightened from soft melancholy to grim annoyance. He ignored their presence.

"Azula, daughter. What is the total meaning of this. Am I not dead?"

The princess of the fire nation could only smirk and offer a quick chuckle, only to have another forcefully cough behind her, bringing a tense silence to the dank cell.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway as another person walked into the cell. The full moon's light reflected her noble features for all to see.

Princess Ursa has returned… To Ozai.

Ozai never expected this, his eyes opened fully to try to understand this event.

"Husband, it's been a long time. There is much to discuss."

The last echo of footsteps stopped as the last member of the party entered the cell.

"Firstly it shall be the meaning of Zuko's scar, and of course the figurative scars of Azula. Then it'll be how you lost."

Six sets of eyes gazed at Ozai simultaneously.

"How you lost, everything."

A mischievous smirk adorned the party's leader. The smirk opened gracefully from sweet to bitterness.

"Oh I think he can explain himself later, we have far more pressing matters currently."

The other members of the party muttered and nodded in agreement.

"So father, are you ready to depart. Or to rot in this filthy cell, I don't really care either way."

Once again the princess checks her fingernails for any imperfections. There is much damage and blood stains. _Hmhm I'll deal with this later._

"You still haven't answered my question, Azula."

Before she could speak, her mother spoke first as she sighed.

"There is little time, and we have to move. Now." Ursa's arms gesticulated her words automatically.

"Time for what dear? All I have is _time._ Now, speak."

Ursa could only sigh as she replied.

"Ty lee, please it's time."

In an instant, an acrobat glided above her to swiftly block his chi, before putting him to sleep she muttered scornfully through precise strikes delivered in a staccato manner.

"Bye… bye!"

Just before Ozai lost all consciousness he could faintly hear the annoyance in Zuko's voice.

"Okay so who's going to carry him?"

He could only smile as the blissful slumber overtook him.

(x)

Azula slowly moved her fingers under the covers of a bed sheet. _Wait what?!_ " It was just a dream sweet lips. Everything is okay."

His description of her lips was met with glances of laughter, grimaces of detestation and indifference. The people around Tahno agreed though, he did a good job of healing her wounds. During their leave of absence at breakfast, the Avatar went berserk and started to blood bend everybody, mostly aimed at Azula. Everything is still puzzled on why, as Aang is held in a crude exoskeleton of metal Toph created, in the dungeon nearby.

Several servants outside were cleaning up the mess the avatar created. A few chuckled at the meaty paste Tahno left, a proper approach to traditional fire nation cuisine. Of course they wouldn't attempt to eat it, either.

"How are you feeling _princess_ Azula?" Tahno questioned while holding her hand, checking her pulse. It was weak and distant, a reflection of her sickly visage.

"…feelin' ..fine…" Was all Azula could mutter out before she falls asleep. Tahno lets go of her hand as it moved down as she spoke, it griped his for a moment softly.

As Azula rests once more, Tahno immediately felt the urge to 'plant a stump' or release the Unagai. He suddenly realizes it's going to be messy and possibly painful as his last _meal_; de fervour omelette, scorched fire sake messed with his stomach. He quickly realized the contents of the drink just as the commotion started outside.

_"Uh.. guys, I don't feel…s..so… g… GOOD!-" Aang attempted to say as the Avatar state overcame him, his last word inflamed by a thousand voices. He started to float via his enhanced airbending, his glare pointed at the room where Azula was. His arms quickly reached out to grab everyone and flung them to the walls with enough power to fracture bones, draw blood and provoke fear. Except from one waterbender who instantly knew what was going on. The same water bender who defeated Hama's vice grip on her own body during similar circumstances._

_Katara rose slowly from her seat, her eyes determined with care and love. Just as small cuts appeared on her and everyone else's skin, she blinks as her arms reached out to cut off the blood supply to Aang's heart only for a moment. Instantly the Avatar state ceases as he falls to the ground, with Katara to catch him before impact._

(x)

Azula was roused as Tahno asked Zuko why Azula had fire sake. Especially at breakfast. She smiled softly as she slowly opened her eyes- Hold on, eyes- weren't they destroyed- her thoughts interrupted by Zuko replying, "How would I know, I've never touched the stuff." He sighed. "I'll have a word with her when she wakes-" Zuko could see Azula's smile open slightly into a hushed chuckle. "Oh Zuzu, it was just part of the plan." She softly chuckled some more before sitting up to find herself covered in bandages. Then the pain hit her, nothing her greatly increased threshold could handle though. She could feel the afternoon sun rays through the opened window, its light providing much needed comfort for what has happened recently. Then suddenly she realized What she was holding onto before…

"TAHNO! HOW. EVEN…. NO… wait…

Tahno's face blushed redder than Sozin's _comet_ which in turn, created Azulon. "It… was erm… um… … Instinct really, it wasn't me! I swear!"

Despite his pleas, Azula was not impressed. "Just… Silence you pathetic-"

_Ahem._ "He saved your life Azula. Try not to say anything you'll regret."

A voice spoke, a voice instantly recognised by three people present. Somehow Tahno's face blushed even more.

"Although it is understandable, I've seen it happen many of a time. It's known as 'morning rock'."

The voice's source revealed herself as she flung the hood back.

Silence

"-Ahahahahaha…. You guys get it right? Morning rock?... Classic." Sokka broke the silence earning him disgusted glares from the fire siblings and a hard slap from his own.

"…But really, Zuko this never happ-"

_Slap_

Time slowed down for the fire siblings. It crept to a halt. Everyone else in the room stared in dumb curiosity.

**A/N: I guess this is part one of this 'chapter' because its length seems sufficient compared to my previous work. I apologize for errors still prevalent; it seems I can only write 4am/without sleep for days. Anyways I bid whoever reads this, **

**Staaay Flamin'! minGGnight!**


End file.
